This Does Not Bode Well
by Head B
Summary: Knocking on their tenth house, Finch stared at the door, almost pleading with it to spit someone out; he didn't care who, even Old Lady Melcher would be a blessing. But no one came to the door, just like the last nine. Finch looked at his friends, "This does not bode well..."


"… I'm leaving."

Moochie sat at the dinner table with mom and dad, playing 'I-got-your-nose'. She peered over at Finch and yanked off both of their parents noses and put them in her fishbowl that was sitting next to her, "I gots noses!"

Finch stood at the head of the dining table for a moment, watching his baby sister thrash the fishbowl around with the decayed noses, "If Poseidon is to noses, then earthquake is to what?"

Moochie stopped thrashing the fishbowl and smiled, grabbing her trident and began marching toward the door, "I gots to make fishies happy. Every nose knows noses are what fishies love best."

Finch followed her out and slammed the door behind him.

Moochie bashed the butt of her trident on each stepping-stone until she reached the sidewalk, "Gots to let them humans know whos bosses!"

Finch walked alongside his sister silently. Another great Halloween full of destruction and despair. They walked along the sidewalk, passing a few houses that were dolled up for the occasion. Large trees loomed over the road and the wind picked up, howling through the leaves. As the duo reached a large oak tree, they found Pig Pig and Mr. Kitty bickering behind the sunset with Spike chasing a dragonfly. As Finch and Moochie approached, the bickering persisted, "… no man, _Nips_. I mean you _must _have seen them, she loves to flash her goodies."

Pig Pig fiddled with his hands, "Well it's not like I want to _see _them."

Mr. Kitty turned to look at Pig Pig with wide eyes, "I always knew you were a closet case!"

Pig Pig was about to respond to Mr. Kitty's quip when Finch beat him to the punch, "Says the pervert who dresses like a kitty."

"Chicks _dig_ the cute animal act, it's just Piggy here who lacks that charming charismatic aura that I just happen to possess."

"Sacred moment…"

Finch, Pig Pig, and Mr. Kitty watched as the sun set. Spike chased the dragonfly down the street and Moochie marched after him, slamming the butt of her trident on the road after each step. The teens waited in silence as the sun sunk below the trees and disappeared, drowning the town in darkness. Street lights flickered on and they were in business, "We need a plan of action."

Pig Pig looked over at Finch and shuddered, "Old Lady Melcher's was bad luck man, I don't want to risk it."

"Mrs. Jablonski has her Halloween parties. There _has _to be something good if we head over." Mr. Kitty licked his lips, "and I wouldn't mind helping her dress into her costume."

"Not _**too**_ perverted…"

"That's me, perverted and I'm proud."

Finch's eyes wandered to the house on his left, it was quaint. He began to walk up to the door and heard the peanut gallery follow behind him. Ringing the door bell, the trio held their breath and waited.

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong_, Mr. Kitty's pointer finger poised on the doorbell, waiting for a response to his erratic ringing.

Frowning, Mr. Kitty reached for the door knob and jiggled it. It was locked.

Looking up to Finch, he shrugged, "Better than apples…"

Pig Pig looked nervously at Finch, "Man… this is the first house! Whata we do? This- _Ow!_"

Mr. Kitty looked at Pig Pig after hitting his Pig head, "Quit being such a puss, this isn't the _first _time this happened, remember two years ago with the zombies?"

Finch watched the bickering two and turned back to look at the house. The porch was old, but well-kept with a wicker loveseat sitting below the window. He walked over to the seat and peered into the house. All was black and not even a flicker of movement was seen. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to Mr. Kitty and Pig Pig, "Well candy won't fill are bags by standing here… besides we still have to meet _him_…"

"Yeah, yeah… me and piggy here were just finishing up."

"Hope you didn't make a mess…"

"…Hey!"

Finch shrugged his shoulders again and motioned for the other two to follow, "We should try Old Lady Melcher's…"

Pig Pig visibly tensed, "But, but she _always _gives apples and toothpaste!"

Mr. Kitty sneered at Pig Pig, "You're such a fucking baby…"

Finch raised his hand to stop the younger boy from responding, "Haven't you both noticed something weird?"

Looking around, Mr. Kitty nodded.

Pig Pig looked at the two older boys and shuddered, "W-what's wrong?"

Finch sighed, "No one is around, not even _children_. Something is going on here, and it isn't good."

"And that's why we need to check to see if Old Lady Melcher is still at her home, giving out _shit_ for Halloween. _Man _I thought we took care of her a couple of years back." Mr. Kitty commented.

"You _know_ that's not how Halloween works here." Finch gave Mr. Kitty a pointed look.

"… Whatever…"

They walked passed a few more dark houses and stopped at a white picket fenced yard with flamingos wearing bat wings. Finch looked at the house, dark. No lights were on to show any movement or inhabitant within. They walked on the stepping stones and reached the door.

Looking at Finch, Mr. Kitty rose his hand and rested his finger on the doorbell. After a nod from the red head, he pressed down on the button.

_Ding dong dong ding_

Waiting…

Nothing.

_DING DONG DING DONG KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Waiting…

Still nothing.

Finch looked at his two friends, "This does **not **bode well."


End file.
